Needs
by TVTime
Summary: A series of chronological moments in Sam and Rory's relationship starting at the time they first meet. Both identify as straight as the story begins. Watch as things unfold and they find themselves with various needs to be met.


**A/N: This is sort of a little writing experiment I did. Instead of a regular, full out story the following is a series of important moments in Sam and Rory's relationship, all told in sequential order, which when read together should tell a story of its own. It starts right after Sam returns to McKinley as the guys are leaving class. For clarification, Rory is a sophomore and Sam in a junior at the start of the story. Both have always identified as straight only, both publicly to everyone and in their own heads. **

**Rated M for sexual content. One shot only. Completely independent of any other character universe I've ever written. Reviews greatly appreciated. **

**Needs**

Sam clapped his hand on the Irish sophomore's shoulder as they walked toward the door which led out of the choir room. Rory turned and gave him a friendly smile, pleased that the new, old student was paying attention to him.

"Hey, it's _Rory_ right?" Sam asked holding out his hand as they stepped out of the flow of walking students and stood off to the side. "I'm Sam, it's great to meet you. Welcome to Glee."

"Hi Sam. Yes, I'm Rory Flanagan. Thanks for the welcome, and welcome back ye'self. I've heard a lot about ye'. It's Sam _Evans_ right?" Rory inquired wanting to make sure he had the last named correct since using people's last names when he addressed them had become kind of his 'thing'.

"Yep, Evans," Sam confirmed grinning at him.

"Good t'meet ye' then, Sam Evans," Rory said politely as they separated and went to their respective classes.

**-000-**

Rory winced as Rick the Stick, his tormentor from the hockey team, shoved him against a locker and then knocked the books out of his hands for good measure.

"What the hell, dude?" Sam demanded coming up behind Rick and shoving him into a locker of his own.

"Stay out of it, Evans," Rick barked as he spun around and glared at Sam.

"No, you stay the hell away from, Rory, or I'll kick your ass," Sam threatened in a low voice as he moved up close to the skinny athlete.

Rick tried to take a swing at him, but Sam was too fast as he leaned back out of range and then lunged forward slamming Rick against the locker again.

"The next time you mess with Rory I'm gonna break your nose," Sam growled as he held Rick against the locker with one hand and raised a threatening fist with the other.

"Whatever," Rick said dismissively as Sam let him go and he scurried away.

"You okay, Rory?" Sam asked as he helped Rory pick up his books.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ye' didn't have t'do that, Sam Evans. But thank ye," Rory said still surprised that Sam, whom he barely knew, had gone to such lengths for him.

"No thanks, needed man," Sam said with an easy smile as he started to walk away, worried he would be late for his next class. "See ya' later," he said nodding and turning away.

**-000-**

"I'm just not interested, Sam. We had a fling, it was great, but it's over now and I'm with Shane," Mercedes said gently but firmly before she walked away.

Sam's face dropped and his shoulders slumped. She was all he could think about and she had basically just told him to get lost.

"Ye' know what ye' need, Sam Evans?" Rory asked as he put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What?" Sam asked feeling defeated, but not wanting to ignore his new friend.

"A proper song t'win her back," Rory suggested.

Sam's face lit up. "That's a really good idea, Ror!" Sam exclaimed, giving Rory a nickname for the first time. "Thanks!" he said before heading to his locker, already wracking his brain for the perfect tune.

Rory smiled to himself, pleased that Sam had cheered up a little bit, and amused at how quickly and casually his American friend had adopted a new nickname for him.

**-000-**

Rory groaned as all the books in his locker decided to race each other to the hallway floor.

"I'll have to show you my locker stacking secret so that never happens," Sam said as he stooped to help Rory pick up his books. Then he noticed the photographs and cards taped to the inside of Rory's locker door. "That your family?" he asked smiling.

"The whole Flanagan clan," Rory confirmed with a fond smile at the pictures as he started reloading his locker.

"It's hard isn't it, being away from them?" Sam asked sympathetically.

"It's so hard, harder than I ever imagined," Rory admitted.

"I know the feeling. I'm only a few hours away from my family and I miss them like crazy," Sam said. Then he thought back to how Rory had indicated earlier in Glee Club that he wouldn't be able to visit his family for the Christmas break before he had sung 'Blue Christmas'. "What are you going to do for Christmas this year?" he asked.

"I'm not even sure," Rory answered. "Britt and her family are going on a trip to see a gay Santa." Sam knitted his eyebrows together in confusion so Rory shrugged. "Something about Santa Fey."

"Why don't you spend the holiday with my family?" Sam offered with a sincere smile. "I need help staying awake on the drive. Plus, this whole week I'll be your Christmas sponsor. Really show you what the holiday spirit is about in the USA."

"That'd be so awesome, Sam!" Rory answered happily, touched by his friend's kind offer.

Sam smiled at him again and patted his shoulder as they left for their classes.

**-000-**

"So we all spent the next two hours searching everywhere for Seamus," Rory continued his story as they drove to Kentucky for the holidays.

"Oh wow, was he okay?" Sam inquired glancing at Rory before returning his attention to the road. Rory was wearing a bright smile and trying to suppress laughter so Sam assumed the story had a happy ending.

"He was on the roof!" Rory exclaimed laughing out loud.

"The roof? Why?" Sam asked.

"He heard us calling him, so he climbed a tree and got up there. He thought it was wicked funny," Rory explained trying to find it in himself to be annoyed with his kid brother as he recounted the tale, but having to admit that in retrospect it was a pretty clever prank. "He was actually walking back and forth watching us the whole time. Just above our heads."

"I bet your parents were pissed," Sam guessed, thinking about how worried his parents, and he himself, would be if his little brother Stevie vanished for two hours.

"Aye, that they were," Rory confirmed. "But me dad got even with him."

"Spanked him?" Sam asked wondering what discipline was like in Ireland.

"Nah, better. Me dad made him wear a bell for two months. He learned quite the lesson about sneaking around from that!" Rory chuckled remembering Seamus' nonstop jangling.

Before they knew it they were pulling into the Evans' driveway, both surprised and pleased at how quickly the time had passed thanks to their almost perpetual laughter and recounting of past experiences.

"Thanks again for coming Ror," Sam said as he opened his trunk and handed Rory his bags before gathering up his own. "The holiday just started and I've already had a blast."

"Thank ye', Sam Evans!" Rory exclaimed grinning back at him. "It means a lot t'me that ye' invited me."

Sam laughed. "You know you don't have to call me Sam _Evans_ every time, Ror," Sam told him as they walked up the driveway.

"But ye' call me 'Ror'," Rory pointed out. "It's like a nickname. What else would I call ye?"

"Sammy! Sammy!" Sam's little brother and sister squealed as he opened the door and they latched on to his legs.

"Hey guys!" Sam exclaimed as he put down his luggage and picked both the small children up in an arm each. "This is my good friend, Rory. He's a magical leprechaun all the way from Ireland!" Sam told them in a stage whisper, enjoying the opportunity to make fun of his friend.

"Wow! That's awesome!" Stevie exclaimed waving at Rory.

"Is he a good leprechaun or a bad leprechaun?" Stacy asked nervously before she hid her face in Sam's shoulder.

"I'm a good leprechaun, little lass," Rory answered speaking in an extra thick accent for effect. "In fact I'll grant ye, and this nice wee lad a wish each, but only if ye're good until Christmas."

Sam set them down again as they bounced up and down before running to the kitchen to inform Sam's parents that their brother was home, all the while yelling about how he had brought back a magical Christmas leprechaun.

"That was really cool of you to go along with that, man," Sam said as he showed Rory where to hang his coat.

"Not so cool," Rory answered snickering. "I've picked me new nickname for ye, _Sammy_"

**-000-**

"Rory, you gotta get over, Brittany dude, she's a lesbian now," Sam said as they walked into Sam's room at the Hudson-Hummel house and Sam turned on his laptop.

"But I see her everyday, in these sexy, skimpy outfits," Rory answered, his eyes glazing over with lust as he thought about Brittany's typical idea of pajamas.

"I know, Rors, it's gotta be hard," Sam answered sympathetically as he checked his Facebook page.

"Oh it's very _hard_, Sammy," Rory responded sniggering slightly at his own joke.

"Gross! I didn't need to know that," Sam said smiling and shaking his head at his friend.

Rory sighed in frustration. "I'm just so horny all the time. I can't believe I was only one wish away from her 'pot o' gold'."

"Yeah, but would you really have wanted to have sex with her because you lied to her and tricked her?" Sam asked as he took of his shoes.

Rory wasted no time in nodding vigorously.

"Hornball!" Sam teased peeling off one of his socks and throwing it at Rory's head.

**-000-**

"So what's it feel like?" Rory asked as he put down his PlayStation controller and laid back across his bed, bored with the game.

"What does what feel like?" Sam asked picking Rory's controller back up and putting it on his stomach, hoping that his friend took the not so subtle hint that Sam didn't want to quit their game. He had been winning and having a good time.

"Sex," Rory answered staring up at the ceiling of his room in the Pierce house and thinking about the short pink shorts his housemate had been wearing earlier when they went to the kitchen for snacks.

"It's great," Sam answered as his mind raced back to his multiple encounters with Santana the year before.

"What do ye' do with ye'r hands while ye'r doing it?" Rory asked unembarrassed by his lack of experience. He and Sam had talked about girls and sex lots of times, and he knew Sam wouldn't make fun of him.

"Whatever you want, man," Sam answered raising his eyebrows suggestively. "Or whatever she wants. Or both."

"Do girls mind if ye' touch their tits a lot while ye're doing it?" Rory asked readjusting himself through his pants.

"Well you gotta be gentle with them, especially the nipples, but uh, if you follow their lead on what they want you'll be fine," Sam answered remembering how aggressively Santana had told him just how she liked it.

Rory sighed again and sat up. "Why don't ye' play the video game, Sammy. I need t'go take a shower."

"Oh a 'shower', I'm sure," Sam answered winking at Rory and making suggestive hand gestures.

"Shut up!" Rory answered scooting off the bed and leaning over in an attempt to hide his problem.

As he moved past Sam, the blond suddenly lunged forward and caught the hem of his shirt, raising it enough to reveal his crotch. "Uh huh, go enjoy your 'shower', Ror," Sam chuckled as Rory pulled away and left the room. In truth Sam realized that he could use a 'shower' when Rory was done.

**-000-**

"Oh fuck yeah!" Sam moaned under his breath as he watched the dark haired girl on his computer making out with her red-haired roommate while she fingered her. Sam's jeans and underwear were down around his ankles and he was slowly working his cock, sliding his thumb over the swollen head on every jerk. He knew he was getting close so he skipped forward a few minutes in the video until he caught a closeup of the brunette girl licking and tonguing her friend's pussy.

"Sam, are ye-" Rory called out as he opened Sam's bedroom door, which he had forgotten to lock. As soon as Rory entered the room his mouth opened in surprise and his question died on his lips.

"Oh shit!" Sam exclaimed as his stomach clinched in terror and he awkwardly tried to cover himself up with his hands.

"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry," Rory stammered.

"Close the door!" Sam shouted worried that someone else would walk by. Rory quickly stepped into the room and pulled the door shut behind himself. "I meant with you on the other side of it," Sam clarified as he glared at Rory.

"Whoa, what's that?" Rory asked as his eyes lit up.

"Um, my dick," Sam answered nervously, wondering briefly if Rory was looking at him. He tried to readjust his hands again for maximum coverage.

"No that," Rory said moving closer to Sam's desk and pointing at the computer screen.

"Porn," Sam answered sarcastically. "Kinda helps with what I was doing. Now go away."

"Can I watch?" Rory asked hopefully. "I don't have a laptop in me room at Brittany's. I never get to watch anything like this."

"Rory, now's not a good time. I was kind of in the middle of something," Sam argued. "How did you get in anyway?"

"Brittany dropped me off, and Kurt let me in. I tried to text ye' but I guess you weren't looking at ye'r phone...I can see why," Rory explained. "Please let me watch, Sammy."

"Rory, no," Sam answered finding the idea really uncomfortable.

"I won't watch ye'," Rory assured him. "I want t'watch that," he said pointing at the screen. "Look, I'll sit back here on ye'r bed, and if ye' tilt ye'r chair I won't even be able to see ye'. Please."

Sam thought that over. He did feel sorry for Rory if the guy never got a chance to watch porn at home. "Okay fine," he relented as Rory took a seat on his bed and Sam repositioned himself.

At first Sam was uncomfortable and not really in the mood anymore, but soon the action and sounds on his screen were getting him worked up again and he found that Rory was being so quiet he hardly knew he was there. Sam poured some more lube on his hand and resumed his stroking.

Rory was pretty sure that in his whole life he had never seen anything as hot as the video he was watching. In the past, he had only seen a couple of bad quality, homemade scenes and they had had gross middle aged men on them with the girl. This amazing thing, this girl on girl action, this was completely new and exciting to Rory and felt like he was going to explode if he didn't start playing with himself.

"Sam?" Rory said quietly, hating to disturb his friend who was clearly once again engrossed in the movie if the occasional grunts and sighs he was making were any indication.

"What?" Sam asked with a slight edge to his voice.

"Can I touch meself?" Rory asked softly.

"Yeah of course," Sam answered right away. He had actually assumed that was part of the arrangement all along and was surprised that Rory wasn't already. "Just don't get it on my bed."

"I'll be careful," Rory assured him as he stood up and opened his pants, sliding down his shamrock print boxers in the process.

Pleasure was starting to pulse throughout Sam's groin and lower stomach and he felt his balls starting to draw up; he was close.

"Hey Sammy?" Rory asked.

"What is it, Rory?" Sam asked curtly feeling like his patience was almost at its breaking point. If Rory weren't his best friend he would have definitely thrown him out by now.

"Can I have some lube, please?" Rory asked as politely as possible, knowing that he was getting on the other guy's nerves.

"Hold out your hand," Sam instructed as he picked up the bottle on his desk. Rory did so and he squirted a generous portion into his palm, added some more to his own cock and then chuckled slightly. "Now don't talk to me again until I shoot."

Rory opened his mouth to say 'okay', but thought better of it and instead just rubbed the slick liquid up and down his shaft moaning slightly at the blissful sensation and squinting to get a better look at the computer screen.

"Oh me god!" Rory panted a few minutes later as his whole body seized up and his cock erupted in his hand. "Unnn, Fuck!" he gasped as he unloaded a good bit more than usual thanks to his heightened arousal.

"Oooohh!" Sam moaned once a few seconds later as he finally came after having been on the brink twice already and denied both times. It felt incredible and every bit of tension quickly drained from his body.

"Ye' got any tissues?" Rory asked, thinking it was safe to assume that Sam had 'shot' and that he could now talk again.

"Yeah sure," Sam said as he grabbed a handful of Kleenex from the box on his desk and wiped his hands before spinning around in his chair to pass the box to Rory.

"Sam!" Rory exclaimed, startled that he had turned around. Rory was still semi-hard and his shirt was tucked under his chin, cum splattered across his stomach.

Sam laughed out loud at the sight and the embarrassed look on Rory's face, feeling like he had had some measure of payback, despite the fact that he still had a little bit of cleaning up to do himself. Now that he had gotten off he didn't feel at all uptight about his body or the situation.

"Relax Rors, it's no big deal," Sam assured him as they both went back to cleaning themselves up and then redressed.

**-000-**

"What are ye' doing?" Rory asked as Sam put the laptop on the bed and sat down next to him. He thought they were about to watch porn and jerk off as they had done so many times in the past couple of weeks, but Sam always sat at his desk with the laptop while Rory sat further back on the bed. Rory decided that Sam must have changed his mind and wanted to show him something else on the computer instead.

"You can never see very well from here," Sam said simply as he opened his hidden porn folder and started considering their options.

"No, it's fine," Rory assured him realizing that Sam planned to do it right here next to him and suddenly feeling terrified. "I have good eyes, really."

"Rory don't be ridiculous. When I'm sitting next to the computer I keep moving it closer to get a better look. I know you can't see it that well."

"But uh..." Rory couldn't figure out a way to object. Sam did have a point but he still wasn't sure about this.

"Rors, we've seen each other naked, and even with cum, lots of times," Sam pointed out, realizing that that sounded pretty gay as he said it, but deciding to just ignore it. "It's not a big deal, chill."

Sam selected a clip that featured two girls and a guy in some hardcore action and then nudged Rory and pointed at the drawer where he kept the lube. Rory understood the request and got off the bed briefly to get it. By the time he turned around Sam had already pulled down the front of his shorts and was sporting a semi. Since Sam seemed to feel so comfortable with what was about to happen Rory decided he was overreacting so he handed Sam the lube and pulled off his jeans, staying in just his underwear.

After a couple of minutes of watching explicit sex, and with Sam clearly focusing all his attention on that and his cock, Rory finally pulled down the front of his briefs and freed his now throbbing erection. He flinched slightly when he realized that his bare knee had accidentally brushed against Sam's.

"Get over it, dude," Sam said with a laugh as he intentionally leaned his knee against Rory's and held out the bottle of lube for him. "Here."

"Thanks," Rory said as he took the bottle and slathered up his cock. He was briefly confused to realize that most of his attention remained focused on the warm feeling of Sam's skin against his own where their knees were touching. Rory had never touched or been touched by anyone while he was masturbating and it felt...kind of nice he realized as he shook the thoughts from his head and made a point of paying attention to the flick they were watching instead.

**-000-**

"Sammy, what's wrong?" Rory asked as they rode to the Hudson-Hummel home after school. He couldn't remember ever seeing Sam look so sad.

"Nothing," Sam muttered keeping his eyes on the road.

"It's obviously not nothing. Please tell me what's going on?" Rory prompted.

"It's just been a really cruddy week," Sam answered. "Mercedes...Mercedes..."

"I know Sam," Rory said leaning across the seat and patting Sam's arm. "She's making a huge mistake not snatching ye' up."

"Thanks," Sam answered still feeling just as crappy as before. Mercedes had broken his heart. Told him she had split up with Shane, but that she still couldn't be with him, then she had sung "I Will Always Love You" to him like she wanted to hammer a few more nails into his heart. And as if that weren't bad enough...

"You could have told me," Sam said abruptly.

"Told ye' what?" Rory asked genuinely confused.

"That you weren't coming back next year," Sam said bitterly. He felt like he had lost his girl and his best friend all in one day. What really hurt is that Rory hadn't even given him a heads up about it, he had just let him find out with everyone else.

"Oh hell!" Rory exclaimed feeling a wave of guilt as he realized the additional reason behind Sam's hurt feelings. He had been so preoccupied all week trying to court Sugar that he hadn't gotten a chance to share his scheme with Sam, who himself had been distracted with Mercedes.

"I'm sorry, Rors," Sam said after several tense seconds of silence. "I'm not trying to make this about me. It's just that...," Sam glanced over at him and gave him a small smile before continuing in a warm voice. "You're the best friend I ever had, and I'm really disappointed. But hey, at least you'll get to be with your family again right?"

"Uh Sam, I need t'tell ye' something," Rory in a quiet voice. He was starting to feel awful about what he had done and was beginning to think that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all, even if it had successfully gotten him the girl for once. He didn't want Sam to be sad, especially not after the kind words he had just said.

"What is it, Ror?" Sam asked patiently. He was thinking Rory was either going to give him some extra details about his expired visa or else maybe tell him that he valued his friendship too. Sam figured it might be awkward and mushy, but he had to admit that he kind of wanted to have that talk. Rory was too good of a friend to lose without some closure.

"I lied," Rory answered bracing for the worst and hoping Sam could forgive him. "I got approved t'come back next year."

"Wait what?" Sam asked slowing down almost to a stop in the middle of an intersection. Rory wasn't an expert on American traffic laws but he was pretty sure this wasn't a good idea so he pointed at the road, urging Sam not to stop.

"I just wanted t'get Sugar's sympathy so that she'd be me Valentine's date," Rory admitted feeling ashamed of himself. He had gotten so worked up in his competition with Artie, and so desperate to finally win a girl for himself, that he hadn't taken the time to think through the consequences of his plan.

Sam stared at him for a few seconds as he drove and once again Rory began urgently pointing at the road to refocus his attention. Sam did turn back to the road, but not before giving him a hard look. "That is seriously fucked up, man."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell ye'," Rory said frantically, hurt by Sam's assessment, but feeling too much like it was true to defend himself.

"Not just me," Sam said giving Rory another frown. "Everyone, all your friends. But especially Sugar. That's just so..."

"Fucked up?" Rory asked feeling like Sam had kicked him in the gut.

"Yeah it really is," Sam agreed with a nod as he pulled into the driveway. He actually wasn't even in the mood to hang out with Rory anymore and he wondered if it would be too mean to pull out again and take him home instead.

"Will ye' forgive me?" Rory asked in a feeble voice.

Sam shrugged. He wanted to, but he was still too angry and disappointed to even think about it yet. He decided he needed to understand better. "Why did you do it, Rory?"

"I wanted Sugar t'go out with me," Rory repeated.

"Did you want her to actually like you?" Sam asked as he turned off the car but made no move to get out.

"Well yeah o'course. That was the whole point," Rory answered undoing his safety belt and turning around in his seat to face Sam.

"Rory," Sam said sternly. "If you want people to like you, you don't lie to them. That's a pretty basic thing."

Rory scowled back at Sam. He already felt bad enough without getting a lecture, especially if Sam was going to make him feel like he was deficient or lacking on some core level.

"You need to tell her the truth," Sam went on. "Tell everyone the truth. Announce it at the next Glee meeting."

"I can't do that!" Rory exclaimed, terror in his eyes. "Everyone will hate me. They'll never talk t'me again, especially Sugar. She would never go out with me after that."

"I'll still be your friend," Sam said sincerely giving Rory a small smile as he realized how scared and guilty the teen looked. "_If_ you tell the truth."

Rory gaped at Sam. Was he actually saying he would only forgive Rory and keep being friends with him if he did this? It was too much for Rory to handle. He already felt like crap about what he had done, and now he faced the choice between losing his best friend or facing public humiliation and losing his brand new girlfriend. Rory felt tears starting to sting his eyes and then a strangled sob escaped his throat before he could stop it.

Sam's resolve melted as he watched his friend breakdown. He couldn't stand to see people he cared about crying. Part of the reason he himself had cried earlier at school was because he realized how much pain Mercedes was in. He didn't want Rory to be in pain too. He just wanted him to tell the truth.

"Rory come here," Sam urged scooting to the middle of the seat and opening his arms in an obvious invitation.

Rory looked up at him with a broken expression, but felt so relieved that Sam was willing to hug him that he couldn't help but latch onto him with all his strength as he sobbed harder.

"It's okay, Rors," Sam assured him as he rubbed his back and leaned his head against Rory's. "I do forgive you, completely, and with no conditions."

"Ye' mean it," Rory asked between sobs as he pulled back and looked at Sam through his tears.

"Definitely," Sam answered. "It was a dick thing to do to even act like I might not. Of course I forgive you."

"But ye still think I should tell Sugar though, don't ye?" Rory asked as he sniffled.

"Yeah, I do," Sam said. He was pleased to see Rory nod slightly, apparently accepting the advice. He decided to try to cut him some slack. "You should tell her the truth, but just do it privately instead. And just maybe tell everyone else that there a mix up or something and you're coming back next year after all."

"What if she tells everyone?" Rory asked still scared of what the rest of the Glee club would think.

"Then I don't think you really get to be mad if she does," Sam answered giving his honest opinion. "But either way I have your back."

"Yeah?" Rory asked feeling a little less scared.

"Yeah, no matter what," Sam said giving him another squeeze before pulling away. "Now let's go in and get a snack. I'm starved!"

**-000-**

"Shut your mouth and get in the bed," Sam ordered.

"But Sammy, last time I just slept on the floor," Rory countered. It was spring break and Rory was once again staying with the Evans' for the holidays.

"Yeah, and last time I listened to you tossing and turning the whole time," Sam answered.

"But I don't want t'be in ye'r way," Rory said.

"You won't. I'll sleep better knowing you're comfortable," Sam replied as he once again pointed at the bed and gave Rory an expectant look. The Irish boy finally acquiesced and sank down on the bed before rolling to the far end.

"Let me know if ye' won't me t'get up in the night," Rory instructed still feeling like he was being a burden on his friend.

"Oh sure I'll do that. Or maybe I'll just roll you off the bed and toss a pillow down after you," Sam teased. Rory looked alarmed by the idea so Sam just shook his head and rolled his eyes as he too climbed into bed.

Rory smiled to himself and snuggled further into the blankets, glad that he wasn't sleeping on the floor and grateful to have a friend like Sam who invited him over for the holidays. He was surprised by how nice it was having Sam nearby as he went to sleep. The other boy's slow, even breathing was relaxing and as he slowly drifted off to sleep Rory subconsciously inched closer to Sam in the bed until their legs were touching.

**-000-**

"Does it feel different when someone else touches it?" Rory asked as they sat on Sam's bed at the Hudson-Hummel home watching porn and jerking off in what had now become a fairly routine afternoon occurrence.

"Oh yeah, it feels way better," Sam answered without taking his eyes off the screen.

Rory frowned and sighed. "No one is ever going t'touch me like that."

"Of course they will, Ror," Sam assured him nudging his leg. "You just haven't met the right girl yet."

"Well when _will_ I meet her?" Rory asked watching the big breasted blond girl in the video jerk off the man on screen.

"I dunno, but I'm sure you will," Sam responded.

"What'll I do in the meantime?" Rory asked rubbing his index finger across the underside of his cockhead.

"Jerk yourself off," Sam answered with a slight laugh as he sped up the action he was giving his own cock.

"Uh Sammy?" Rory asked softly after a few more seconds of silence.

"Hmm?"

"Well I was thinking, uh, ye' said it...it felt better when someone else does it t'ye, right?" Rory said nervously, terrified of how Sam might react to the idea that had just popped into his head.

"Yeah it does," Sam answered not paying much attention to his friend.

"Well uh...um...I 'ave an idea." Rory's heart was racing and he felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack. He just knew this was a bad idea and that he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"What is it?" Sam asked turning his head to look at him and surprised to see how nervous and embarrassed he looked.

"Never mind," Rory muttered. "It was a bad idea."

"No, I want to hear it, Rors," Sam assured him patting his back with his non-lubed hand and looking at him patiently.

"Well ye' could...and I'd...I mean we would," Rory stammered awkwardly before finishing. "Lend each other a hand."

"Ohh...Ohh! Uhh..." Sam was floored by the idea. Despite the open nature of their friendship, and the fact that they routinely jerked off in each other's presence, the idea of jerking each other off instead had never crossed Sam's mind.

"Yeah, sorry. Don't know why I thought o'that. Just forget it, it's a bad idea," Rory said right away before he turned his attention back to the flick on the computer.

"No wait," Sam stopped him starting to warm up to the idea as he thought about how much better it had felt when Santana or Quinn had touched his cock as opposed to when he did it himself. "It's not a bad idea."

"Really?" Rory asked not sure if he felt more relieved or more scared.

"Yeah," Sam answered. "I mean it will feel better and...and it's just two friends helping each other out."

"So how do we-" Rory's question was abruptly cut off as Sam reached over and wrapped his fingers around Rory's cock. "Oh my god!" Rory gasped as he realized that Sam was right; this did feel way better. In fact Rory thought he might cum right then and there when Sam's thumb started working the tip.

Sam was intrigued by the feel of Rory's cock in his hand. It felt similar to his own, familiar, and yet different. Rory's was slightly shorter than Sam's and it curved in a slightly different way than Sam was used to. It also just felt different doing this to someone else instead of just to himself. Soon Sam felt Rory's hand on this thigh as he tried to reach for Sam's dick. Sam's left arm was blocking Rory's access so Sam shifted it out of the way and turned his body more toward Rory.

"Let's sit facing each other," Sam suggested as he rotated until he was sitting cross legged against Rory's thigh. The Irishman soon followed suit and then wrapped his fingers around Sam's cock for the first time as they found themselves awkwardly reaching over each other's legs to perform their tasks. Sam quickly realized that this would be easier if their legs weren't crossed so he opened his legs and spread them out on either side of Rory.

"Wha, what are ye' doing?" Rory asked nervous about Sam's more open posture and that fact that he had better access to Sam's private parts.

"It'll be easier this way," Sam said simply as he scooted closer on the bed. "Open your legs and put them over mine so that we can get closer."

Rory opened his mouth to protest but instead a small moan escaped his lips as Sam's fingers deftly worked his shaft and head. It felt too good to argue; he had to admit he definitely wanted Sam to have the best access possible so he complied and uncrossed his legs before placing his thighs over Sam's. He then started working Sam's cock, suddenly inspired and eager to give his friend back some of the pleasure he was experiencing.

"Ohh that feels really good, Rory," Sam whispered urgently. "Faster and tighter please."

Rory complied squeezing Sam's cock harder as he picked up his speed. Meanwhile Sam was doing the same to him. "Make sure t'brush the head," Rory requested feeling less awkward asking for it since Sam had already told him how he liked it. Seconds later Rory was delighted that he had spoken up. "Oh god, yes! Like that."

"Rory, I'm getting close," Sam panted.

"Me too," Rory confirmed as he felt Sam's shaft get even harder in his hand.

"Faster, faster!" Sam implored him. He felt like he was the on the edge but couldn't quite get his release. As Rory's hand became a blur Sam felt himself losing control. He hadn't felt anything so good for months and he couldn't take anymore. Suddenly Sam gasped and clenched his leg with his free hand as he shot rope after rope of thick semen onto Rory's hand, the bed, and both their legs.

At first Rory was disgusted when Sam came all over his hand and legs, but then he happened to glance up at Sam's blissful face and his disgust quickly waned and all but disappeared. Sam looked so incredibly happy and Rory couldn't help but to feel a little glow of pride and accomplishment that he had caused that happiness. That he had been able to make his friend feel so good.

As he started to cum Sam had absentmindedly quit stroking Rory, and though he was still holding him his hand was no longer moving. At first after he came down from his orgasmic high he felt a little grossed out to be touching Rory, but then he realized how stupid and selfish that was and renewed his efforts with a new vigor. "Sorry I stopped, Rors. Just lean back and relax."

Rory grabbed a handful of tissues and cleaned up his hand and leg and then did as he was told, returning his attention to the porn that was playing for the first time since their experimentation had begun. As he felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over him Rory realized that he was actually glad he had already fulfilled his part. It was nice not to have to think about anything but the good feelings that was pulsing through him. Soon he felt his balls tighten and the action he was getting on his cock started to feel unbearably good. He didn't want it to ever end, but he was also desperate to have his release.

Sam felt the way Rory's cock was throbbing in his hand, and noticed Rory's increased breathing and steady moaning. He knew his friend was close and suddenly he felt desperate to figure out a way to make the experience even better for him. Then he remembered how much Rory seemed to like direct head stimulation so he brought the fingers of his left hand into play stroking over Rory's cockhead as he jerked his shaft hard and fast with his right hand.

"Oh yes, yes! Wow, YES!" Rory moaned closing his eyes and arching his hips into Sam's hands. Soon he was unloading in the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced.

Sam made sure not to stop what he was doing with his hands until he was sure Rory was completely done, then he cleaned Rory's spunk off his fingers, untangled their legs, and set to work cleaning up the bedspread where they had both made a mess.

A few seconds later Rory's fingers brushed against Sam's hand as he was cleaning so he looked up and made eye contact. "Thank ye' so much, Sammy," Rory said in a voice thick with gratitude.

"Thank you, Rors! That was awesome," Sam answered smiling at him.

**-000-**

Sam switched off the bedside lamp and took a deep breath, trying to overcome his anxiety about what he was going to do.

"Good night, Rory. I love you," Sam said as casually as possible as he settled into the bed and readjusted the covers.

The previous week Sam's grandmother had died suddenly from a stroke. Sam hadn't seen his grandmother in the past few years, not since his family had first moved away from Tennessee and to Ohio, but Sam loved her very much. When he was a little boy he would often spend days or even a week at a time at his grandmother's house in the country, enjoying all the animals and the fresh grown food from his grandmother's small garden.

Sam had been overwhelmed by many thoughts and memories over the past week as he had dealt with the loss of his beloved grandmother, but what kept coming back to his mind over and over again was that he couldn't remember the last time he had told her that he loved her. Then he realized how seldom he said it to his parents and siblings. The thought of losing one of them without them knowing how he felt was terrifying, and so Sam had resolved to do better about telling his loved ones how he felt. He had already established a nice, new routine with his family, but as he had spent that evening with Rory he kept realizing all the little things that he loved about his friend, and soon he was almost uncomfortably aware of how much he loved him. Uncomfortably because as soon as he realized it, Sam knew what he had to do, and it was kind of scary. Sam was well aware that teenage guys, even close friends, didn't typically tell each other that they loved one another and he was worried about how Rory might react, worried but unwilling to avoid saying it.

"Um what?" Rory asked as he turned over in bed and looked at Sam curiously. He was unsure if he had heard him correctly.

"I just said good night," Sam answered looking up at the ceiling rather than at Rory before he dropped his voice slightly and continued, "and I love you."

Rory thought about Sam's words for a few moments. They had caught him off guard, but he knew that he definitely loved Sam back so after a couple of seconds he spoke up. "Good night, I love ye' too, Sammy."

Sam grinned and patted his friend's shoulder affectionately before he rolled over and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep as he thought about all the people he cared about.

**-000-**

Sam yawned and stretched as he awoke for the day, looking forward to a lazy summer Tuesday with nothing to do but relax. As he picked up his phone to check for messages he was pleased to see a text from Rory.

Rory: I met a girl! Her name's Katie, she's gorgeous and she thinks it's cool that I studied in America. I think she might let me snog her.

Sam smiled and typed out a quick reply.

Sam: Thats awesome dude! Have a great time. Im seeing that girl Jen I was telling u about again tonight. Haha, wish we could double.

**-000-**

"Rory, over here!" Sam shouted excitedly as he saw his friend walk through the gate at the airport. There was still a week left before the end of summer vacation, but Rory had convinced his parents to let him fly to Kentucky to spend it with Sam and his family rather than landing in Ohio and being bored for the rest of the break.

"Sam!" Rory exclaimed with a wide grin as he spotted his blond friend. They quickly pushed their way through the crowd and exchanged a tight hug after Rory set his carry-on bag down.

"I missed you, man!" Sam said still grinning happily. "You gotta tell me all about your break."

"I missed ye' too, Sammy. Thanks for letting me stay with ye' this week," Rory answered as they headed to the baggage pick up to wait for Rory's suitcase.

"Are you kidding? This is gonna be the funnest part of the whole break!" Sam smiled as he mentally reviewed the list of things he had planned for them to do. "I was kinda bored most of the summer."

"Yeah, me too," Rory agreed. He had enjoyed his brief two week period of having a girlfriend before she had broken up with him to date a footballer with huge muscles. Still Rory had gotten to make out with her and even had some over the blouse action, so he couldn't complain too much. "Ye still seeing Jen?"

Sam frowned slightly. "Nah, we broke up a couple days ago. It was a mutual kinda thing since I wouldn't be around all year."

"Sorry Sam," Rory said sympathetically as he put his arm around Sam's shoulders. Even though Sam said it was mutual he suspected it was more Jen's idea than Sam's given the way his friend had praised her and talked her up in their text messages.

"It's cool," Sam said with a shrug trying to push away the negative feelings. "I'm really glad you're back."

**-000-**

"How far did ye' get with Jen?" Rory asked quietly in the darkness a couple of nights later as he laid next to Sam in his bed. Sam had just turned off the lights, but Rory found himself too horny to think about sleep. Instead he kept playing over the way Katie's breasts had felt in his hands as he'd explored her mouth with his tongue.

"All the way," Sam answered in a quiet voice.

"Seriously? Wow, that's great," Rory answered nudging Sam's shoulder lightly with his hand.

"Yeah, it was fun," Sam responded in a flat voice.

"Ye' don't sound t'excited," Rory observed.

Sam shrugged which Rory was barely able to discern in the darkness. "It was good, but...never mind."

"What is it, Sammy?" Rory asked patting his friend's arm under the covers.

"Kinda made it worse when we broke up," Sam admitted feeling a little bit ashamed of himself for feeling that way. "I mean it'd be one thing if we were going to stay friends like with Santana, Quinn, and Mercedes. But I bet I won't even see her again."

"I thought ye' never fucked Quinn or Mercedes?" Rory asked wanting to make sure that Sam hadn't been holding out details on him.

"I didn't, but we did other stuff, and...I dunno, it's just nice that I'm still friends with them," Sam answered.

"Ye're such a girl, Sam," Rory teased unsurprised when Sam lightly smacked his stomach a moment later in retribution. Rory couldn't help but grin in response. Sam's hit was playful and it let Rory know that Sam didn't appreciate the jibe, but it was also more gentle than Rory would have received from any of his other friends in similar circumstances. In a weird way Rory decided that it simply proved his point: Sam was just a big softy.

Sam rolled away from Rory and sulked, legitimately offended and somewhat angry at Rory. That's why he was all the more surprised a few seconds later when Rory wrapped his arms around him from behind and pulled him close.

"I'm just kidding, Sammy," Rory whispered, his face close to the back of Sam's head. "I've never 'ad sex. I don't know how it feels emotionally. I'm really sorry ye' got hurt."

"Thanks Rors," Sam said gratefully as he snuggled back against his friend.

"I love ye', Sammy," Rory said softly as he gave Sam another squeeze but made no move to release him. Rory was surprised by how much he didn't want to let go of his friend. Sam felt so warm and comfortable pressed up against him and Rory decided that he would just enjoy the feeling until Sam pulled away.

"I love you too, Ror," Sam answered with a grin evident in his voice as he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of being held.

**-000-**

"Ohh that feels _soooo_ good," Rory panted as he pumped himself into Sam's skillful hands. He was lying on his back on Sam's bed with his friend's laptop resting on his bare chest, enjoying one of his favorite porn clips while Sam sat between his spread legs giving him an expert handjob.

In a few minutes after Rory came he knew that they would reverse the positions and it would be his turn to pleasure his friend while he relaxed. Rory couldn't say he minded what lay in store for him at all. At first it had felt awkward, gross, and really gay to do those things to Sam, but now he secretly enjoyed it. He enjoyed the powerful feeling he got of controlling Sam's pleasure, of listening to the sounds he made and taking pride in the fact that he had caused them. He had even begun making a game out of, trying new techniques to get ever needier, more desperate sounds out of his friend as he coaxed increasingly more powerful releases from him.

Sam's head was swirling with conflicting feelings and desires. As he looked down at Rory, arching himself desperately into his fingers as he worked his cock Sam was struck with a blinding urge to make it better for Rory. Handjobs felt great, but blowjobs felt better and the fact that Rory had never had a blowjob before made Sam want to do it even more. He wanted to give that gift to Rory, to be with him when he experienced it for the first time. Sam wondered if it made him gay to want to do that, but he pushed the idea out of his head and decided it was more about wanting to make his friend feel good. But how could he offer in a way that wouldn't be weird? In a way that Rory would feel comfortable accepting?

"Unnn, Yeah," Rory moaned in a shaky voice. "Rub me balls, Sammy."

Instead of complying to the request Sam stopped completely, knowing that if he didn't his idea would soon be a moot point.

"Sam?" Rory asked arching his hips high into the air, looking in vane for the skillful fingers that had brought him so achingly close to his release. He paused the video he was watching and moved the laptop aside so that he could look at his friend. "Why'd ye' stop?"

"Uh, you know how your birthday's in the summer, and I didn't even get to see you for it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Rory answered confused. "Can we talk about this later?"

Sam ignored him and went on. "Well I wanted to offer you a special late birthday present. If you want it."

"Sam, what I want is-"

"A blowjob," Sam cut him off as he pushed away the last of his doubts.

Rory gaped at him unable to process the implications at first. "Can we even do that?"

"Well yeah," Sam answered with a nervous laugh. "We have all the necessary equipment."

"Would I have to..."

"Nope, it's just something I wanted to offer you since you've never had one. No pay back necessary," Sam assured him.

"Wow Sam!" Rory exclaimed as he practically felt lightheaded with anticipation. "I can't believe ye'd do that for me. Thanks!"

"No prob," Sam answered as casually as he could trying to suppress the pang of nervousness he felt in his stomach. Then he looked down at Rory's hard, glistening cock and realized there was a slight problem. "Would you go wash the lube off your cock first though."

"Oh yeah sure!" Rory answered enthusiastically as he attempted to set a new world record in speed dressing before he rushed out of the room and down the hallway to the restroom leaving Sam sitting on his bed, anxiously wondering if he had just made a huge mistake. Sam didn't have long to ponder the situation before Rory came back into the room looking as happy and excited as Sam had ever seen him. He crossed the room and gave Sam a quick hug. "Thank ye' so much! I'll let ye' know when I'm about t'cum," he promised.

Sam watched as Rory stripped off his clothes at lightning speed and threw himself back on the bed, still rock hard but with a freshly washed, unlubed cock. Sam returned to his position on the bed, kneeling in between Rory's legs as he gripped the base of Rory's cock with his right hand and tried not to be intimidated by its length. He would pretend it was just a big popsicle.

"Uh, so obviously I've never done this, so tell me what you like and don't like," Sam requested as he slowly leaned forward.

"Okay," Rory answered happily as he watched Sam's blond head inching closer and closer to his erection. He had to resist the urge to thrust up and try to meet Sam's full lips before his friend was ready. Suddenly Sam flicked his tongue out and made contact with his cockhead. "Oohh!"

Sam licked Rory's cock again more deliberately this time, trying to get used to the feeling and taste. He found that it mostly tasted like the Dove hand soap that was at his bathroom sink, although as he finally put his lips around Rory's swollen head and moved his nose closer to Rory's body he realized there was a faint, slightly musky scent that was probably more indicative of how Rory's cock usually tasted. Sam decided it wasn't really a bad smell although if they did this again he might ask Rory to shower first. He was so preoccupied by his own thoughts that it startled him when he suddenly became aware of the reaction he was getting from the horny teenager.

"Oh me god! That's the best thing ever!" Rory declared enthusiastically as he was engulfed by Sam's warm, wet mouth. "Suck harder please."

Sam did as requested and created a tighter seal between his lips and Rory's cock. He was careful to keep his teeth well away from Rory's organ since he knew firsthand how unpleasant that sensation was. He eased more and more of Rory's length into his mouth and throat as he stroked the base of Rory's cock while massaging his balls in the way that he knew drove Rory crazy.

"Mmm! Yeah, ca, can I thrust?" Rory asked as he rolled his head back and gripped the sheets he was desperate to get more of his cock into Sam's mouth but he also wanted to respect Sam's boundaries. When he didn't get a response he tentatively bucked his hips. A moan escaped his lips at the overwhelmingly good sensation this caused but he quickly stopped when Sam began to gag slightly.

Sam pulled off of Rory's cock slightly and focused his efforts more on tonguing his head and shaft and maintaining good suction rather than getting more length in his mouth. He knew from the way Rory was trembling that he was enjoying himself and resisting the urge to thrust more so Sam braced himself and then removed his hand from Rory's balls and slid it under his hip pulling up slightly in an obvious invitation to Rory to resume thrusting.

"Oh thanks, Sam!" Rory breathed in relief as he finally granted his hips permission to do what they so desperately wanted. At first Rory was careful to take small, shallow thrusts, but Sam seemed better prepared and able to handle it so he began gradually increasing the speed and depth of his thrusts.

Sam continued working the base of Rory's cock with his hand as he gently massaged Rory's balls and the area around his balls with his other hand. He also focused his energy on keeping his lips carefully over his teeth as Rory bucked into his mouth and started hitting the top of his mouth and then gradually the back of his throat with his cock. Sam was surprised at how little he was gagging.

"Sam, I'm really really close," Rory whispered as he forced himself to still his hips even though every instinct told him to thrust faster instead.

Sam wanted to let Rory cum in his mouth, but he was also scared he would choke so he reluctantly pulled off. "Sorry Rors."

"It's okay," Rory panted bucking his hips again in the hand Sam was using against the base of his cock. "But please finish me off."

Sam grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted it in his palms before giving Rory a firm, vigorous handjob that had him erupting in under a minute.

"Oh me lord, that was so intense," Rory said between breaths. He was still trembling and he felt like he had unloaded a week's worth of cum. "That was the best it's ever felt. Thank ye' so much, Sam."

"I'm really glad it felt good, Rors," Sam said genuinely as he gently wiped the cum off of Rory's stomach and cock. They had never cleaned each other up before, but it didn't feel at all awkward.

**-000-**

"I'm going to fucking kick his ass," Sam growled as soon as he walked into Rory's room and took in the sight of his best friend's swollen black eye.

"Hello to ye' too, Sam," Rory said sarcastically as he cut off another piece of steak and stabbed it with his fork.

"Sorry," Sam said calming down slightly as he sank down on Rory's bed next to him. "Um, what's with the early dinner?"

Rory laughed and grinned at him. "Brittany didn't quite understand that the steak was supposed t'be _raw._ It's just as well, I'd rather eat it anyway."

After the bell had rung that day in school signifying the end of lunch Rory had been walking to his locker. Out of nowhere Rick had suddenly appeared in front of him and shoved him into a row of lockers. Rory was been so surprised and angry that he had mouthed off to Rick and the next thing he knew he had a black eye and Rick had a three day suspension.

"I really am gonna kick his ass tomorrow," Sam repeated as his stomach knotted in anger.

"He's suspended, Sammy. Ye' can't," Rory countered finishing his afternoon meal and setting the empty plate on his nightstand.

"Then I'll go to his house!" Sam declared.

"Then ye'll go t'jail," Rory pointed out.

"Well I'm not letting him get away with this," Sam insisted.

"He didn't get away with it. He got suspended."

"But _I'm_ not letting him get away with it."

Rory sighed frustrated at Sam's stubbornness. "Please, Sammy. Just drop it okay. For me."

Sam flinched as he raised his eyes to Rory's face. His one bright blue eye was shining as vividly as ever, while the other was swollen shut and looked like it had a pocket of blood under it instead of a lower eye lid. Sam edged closer to Rory on the bed and gently raised his hand to Rory's face to inspect the wound. Rory automatically moved away in alarm before relaxing and forcing himself to stay still. He knew Sam would get over it faster if his curiosity was satisfied.

"Does it still hurt?" Sam asked as he delicately ghosted his thumb around the outline of the large bluish patch.

"Yeah," Rory admitted softly. Every time he tried to open his eye more, or just close it completely, he felt a twinge of soreness, and he felt a sharp pain if anything brushed against it. Suddenly Sam was pulling him froward on the bed until he had wrapped him up in a tight hug. "Sam, I'm fine. It's okay."

"It is not okay!" Sam said angrily as he rubbed Rory's back at a speed far too fast and vigorous to be comforting.

Rory chuckled softly to himself. Amused and touched by Sam's strong reaction. His friend was acting like he himself had been attacked. Rory pulled away enough to re-establish eye contact with Sam, eye contact with his one good eye that was. "I promise I'm okay, Sammy. Don't be angry please."

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better or to help?" Sam asked, desperate to feel useful.

Rory thought it over and was surprised by the idea that came into his head. He was acting like he didn't care about what happened, but he knew that on some level it had bothered him, scared him even. He now felt like when he was at school he was always in danger, that anything could happen to him. What he really wanted was to feel safe again.

Rory laid back on the bed, pulling a surprised Sam down with him. "Will ye' lay down with me for a little while?" Rory asked awkwardly, not looking at Sam's face.

Sam smiled as he stretched out on the bed, then he pulled Rory gently into his arms, resting the unharmed side of his face against his chest as he held his hand. Sam didn't think about the fact that it was unusual behavior between two guys who were just friends, instead he just ruffled Rory's hair lightly before giving in to the urge to kiss the top of his head.

Rory relaxed and felt himself completely calming down for the first time that day since the incident. Rory didn't _want_ Sam to get hurt or get in trouble protecting him, but he felt good knowing that Sam was there for him no matter what. That's why he wasn't particularly surprised when Rick came back to school the next week and Sam promptly earned himself his own three day suspension.

**-000-**

"Rory, I'm gonna...I'm gonna. Oh GOD, here it comes!" Sam chewed lightly on his full bottom lip to keep from crying out as he erupted into Rory's oh so talented mouth.

After Sam had blown Rory for the first time it hadn't taken too many more days before Rory insisted on repaying the favor despite Sam's assurances that it wasn't necessary. Since then they had done each other 'favors' several more times, but never before had one of them cum in the other's mouth and Sam was worried that maybe Rory would be mad or say that he hadn't given him enough warning.

"Did that feel better, Sammy?" Rory asked curiously after he had spit most of Sam's load - what hadn't unavoidably gone down his throat or dibbled out of his mouth - into the trashcan by his bed.

"Yeah it felt way better," Sam confirmed as he made no move to redress himself. He had already gotten Rory off, so he felt like it was okay to just relax and enjoy the peaceful, post orgasm feelings.

"Good, because ye' taste nasty," Rory teased as he climbed back on the bed next to Sam and debated rather or not it would be weird if he laid down next to him.

"I'm sorry, Rors," Sam said feeling guilty. "I should have given you more heads up."

"Nah, I did it on purpose," Rory answered as he finally made his decision and settled down next to his blond friend, their bare sides and thighs touching. "I just wanted t'make sure it was worth it."

"Wait, you did it on purpose?" Sam asked in surprise he propped himself up on one elbow to get a better look at Rory.

"Yeah," Rory responded blushing slightly. "And I'm glad I did if it made it feel better to ye'."

Sam felt his stomach clinch with nerves as he was simultaneously bathed in a warm, happy feeling. That was such a sweet, awesome thing for Rory to have done...but what did it mean? Was it beyond two good friends helping each other out? Or was it just two _really _good friends helping each other out and being extra thorough about it? Sam decided it must be the latter explanation as he settled back down on the bed and resisted the urge to cuddle Rory. Cuddling had become a fairly routine part of their friendship too, but doing it naked would just be weird.

**-000-**

Rory was dreaming that the McKinley High cheerleaders were performing in the auditorium and that he had a front row seat. This was great considering that in his dream they were performing without panties or anything else on under their short skirts. Then as the dream progressed the girls became topless. He watched their cheers and jumps and lifts as he grew ever more physically aroused. He too was naked from the waist down in his dream and suddenly their cheers weren't about athletics they were about Rory. They all wanted him, they all wanted to have sex with him. Everywhere he looked he saw perky breasts, amazing asses, and swollen pussies. And Rory just had to...pee.

He slowly shifted from his dream state to one of semi-consciousness. His mind was still flooded with beautiful, naked girls, and his full bladder was gradually pulling him further and further into the realm of wakefulness, but there was something else. There was hardness. A hardness that was in direct contrast to the soft, pliant images still swirling in his mind. The hardness was wrapped around his chest, holding him in place. Arms. Rory was being held by strong, hard arms. Then as his mind continued to process his environment he realized that there were muscular legs intertwined with his own. That didn't make sense; this wasn't how cheerleaders were built.

As Rory fully dismissed his dream he realized that he was in a familiar setting; he was in Sam's bed, in Sam's arms. He had stayed the night and tomorrow was Saturday. That meant that he could sleep in, enjoy the comfort of the bed and warm body pressed against his own, not just for a few more hours but for almost as long as he wanted. Rory smiled happily and nuzzled further back against Sam's chest.

Rory himself was hard too, in part due to his dream and in part due to the pressure of needing to pee. As he thought about his own hardness and pondered how to slip out of bed without waking Sam he realized that Sam was also hard. Not just his arms, legs, and chest, but also his cock. Sam's cock was pressed against Rory's ass. Everywhere that Rory felt Sam, he was hard. His arms, his legs, his chest, his forehead which was pressed lightly against the back of Rory's head, but also Sam's cock - especially his cock. Sam was just so hard; Rory almost couldn't believe it and it all felt so nice against Rory's body.

Rory took a moment to ponder that. It didn't make sense that he would like Sam's hardness so much, not from the simple, straightforward standpoint that soft things were more comfortable and nicer to sleep with and certainly not from a sexual standpoint. And yet Sam's hardness was very nice indeed, very welcome. It felt strong and safe and...erotic. Rory wondered why that last thought came into his head. It must have been because of all the times they had indeed had sexual experiences. That realization soothed Rory's momentary anxiety. Of course Sam's body held an erotic association for Rory; they had messed around so many times in the past. It had been erotic. That didn't make Rory gay or bi, it just meant that in his mind he had logically come to connect Sam's body with the sexual pleasure it often gave him.

Rory sighed, relieved about his realization. It was okay to be turned on by Sam's hardness, simply because it felt good and had often felt _so_ good in the past. It was just another aspect of their friendship, their strong, deep friendship which meant more to Rory than any other friendship he had ever had. Sam was his constant friend; no matter what, Sam was there for him. Whenever he was upset about something he could count on Sam for support...and affection. Sam was always so affectionate with him. Sam made him feel safe and loved. Of course Rory was going to love Sam back, it was only natural. Rory relaxed, relishing the sleeping blond's slumbering touch; he did love Sam. He loved him so much.

As his mind slowly re-lost its focus, Rory ceased to be aware of ideas and thoughts and instead became aware only of feelings and sensations. Sam's hardness was just so nice against his body. Wrapped up in it was all that love, and security, and warmth...and arousal. Even the dull pressure in Rory's still full bladder wasn't so bad. It kept him hard somehow, made him more aware of his genitals in a pleasant, subconscious way. Rory absentmindedly moved his fingers up to his chest and laced them together with Sam's, holding his hand close. He could wait another hour or so to pee, especially if he didn't move, and why would Rory move when he was surrounded by all that wonderful hardness?

**-000-**

"You know what I haven't done in a long time?" Sam inquired as he closed his textbook and tossed it onto Rory's bedroom floor.

"Stripped on stage?" Rory guessed playfully as he looked up and smirked at Sam from the small desk that was in the corner of his room.

"That's true, it has been awhile since I did that," Sam conceded, in fact it was well over a year since he'd done that. "I was thinking something else though."

"And what's that, Sammy?" Rory asked good-naturedly accepting the fact that his chemistry homework would have to wait since his friend clearly wanted to chat.

"Kissed someone," Sam supplied feeling a wave of nervousness assault him. He was trying to be casual but he knew exactly who he wanted to kiss: Rory.

He had been fighting the urge to kiss him for over a month and now every time he looked at him his eyes seemed to zero in on Rory's lips. Sam couldn't explain it; he wasn't gay, but lately he couldn't get Rory's lips out of his head. It almost felt odd somehow that they had never kissed. Of course why should they kiss when they were just friends? On the other hand they did sexual things all the time, just two friends helping each other out of course. But kissing...was kissing just a nice extension of that, or was it taking things in a new direction? Sam wasn't sure, but he knew that of all the things he was curious about in life, Rory's lips had suddenly started occupying one of the top five slots. They looked smooth, but also just a little bit chapped. Sam wondered what lips would taste like without the lipstick or lip-gloss that his ex-girlfriends had always worn. More specifically Sam wondered what Rory's mouth itself would taste like. After all, Rory was his best friend, so Sam decided it was only normal to wonder these sorts of things about one's best friend.

"Didn't ye' kiss ye'r ex-girlfriend Jen last summer?" Rory asked furrowing his brow.

"Yeah, but that's been awhile," Sam insisted.

"Not all that long. Only a few months," Rory pointed out.

"Well, I just miss it," Sam said nonchalantly. "Kissing is really fun. I mean you know. You kissed that girl Katie last summer didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, it was incredible!" Rory beamed thinking back on his few make out sessions with the girl. It was the first time he had ever kissed anyone.

"So you know what I mean then. Don't you miss it?" Sam was starting to feel uncomfortably devious. He was trying to manipulate Rory into kissing him. He just wanted to know if it was something Rory would be interested in doing, but he couldn't bring himself to just ask outright.

"Yeah, o' course I miss it," Rory confirmed. "But I guess I'm out o' luck until I start dating a new girl."

"Well...I guess," Sam said. "I mean...we could uh...well uh, never mind."

"Ye' want us t'kiss?" Rory asked, his eyes going wide in surprise.

"Well we could, Rors," Sam responded almost defensively.

"But isn't that..." Rory dropped his voice to a whisper. "Gay?"

"Not if we both want to," Sam answered. That didn't make sense to Rory. He was pretty sure that most gay kisses were in fact consensual.

"Look if you don't want to do it, we can just drop it," Sam said tensely a few seconds later when Rory didn't answer. He felt disappointed and defeated, but mostly he just felt embarrassed and ashamed. He wished he had never brought it up at all.

"No, we can," Rory said softly, not looking at Sam.

"But I don't want to, if you don't want to," Sam stated. Rory just didn't look very excited about the idea and Sam certainly didn't want his friend to kiss him just because he felt obligated or something.

"No, I do want to," Rory said more confidently looking up at Sam briefly before averting his gaze again.

"Okay good," Sam said wondering what he was supposed to do next. Should he get up and go kiss Rory now? Should he just surprise him the next time he felt like doing it?

"So?" Rory let the question hang in the air.

"Oh, you want to now?" Sam asked.

"Well do ye' want t'now?" Rory countered

"Yeah, I do," Sam admitted. "Well I mean if you want to that is,"

"Okay."

"Okay."

"So?" they both asked in unison before breaking into a fit of awkward laughter.

"Rory, come here," Sam instructed patting a place on the bed next to himself.

Rory nervously got to his feet and crossed the small room, looking at the floor the entire time. He felt more like Sam was about to hit him rather than kiss him.

"Don't be scared. This is going to be fun!" Sam said much more confidently than he actually felt.

"Okay," Rory answered finally raising his eyes to Sam's face and giving him a shy smile before looking away again. "Ye' start, please."

Sam swallowed hard and looked at Rory's lips. The situation they were in was overwhelming, frightening, but Rory's lips weren't. They were..._appealing_ Sam decided. Sam could practically count the tiny ridges on Rory's lips and he was so intrigued by Rory's mouth. Rory had a small mouth that matched his compact little nose perfectly. As Sam moved his face in closer to Rory's he decided that kissing Rory was going to be a precision task. He focused on lining up their lips carefully, on tilting his head just such that he wouldn't hit Rory's nose but so that he could still be close to it. He was also methodical about the speed and force of his approach. A first kiss was an important thing to Sam, with anyone, but especially with someone as important to him as Rory. He didn't want to rush it; he wanted it to be perfect.

He watched Rory's bright blue eyes flutter closed and after he was at last satisfied with the trajectory of his approach he finally closed his own eyes as well. And then...softness. Sam had been right; the surface of Rory's bottom lip was slightly rough, but it gave it a nice textured feel. It wasn't as uniform and smooth as Sam was used to, and he actually kind of liked the contrast. Below the surface was that same, wonderful, familiar softness that Sam loved, the softness that was pretty much a universal aspect of all lips. Before he even realized what he was even doing Sam had drawn Rory's smaller lips into his own and was nipping slightly at Rory's bottom lip. Then his tongue instinctively darted out and licked slightly at the enthralling mouth that was pressed against his own.

Partly in acquiescence to the unspoken request and partly from simple lust Rory's mouth opened slightly and a small moan escaped, immediately swallowed up by Sam's mouth as the blond's tongue entered him for the first time. Having Sam's tongue in his mouth excited Rory and suddenly he realized that his left hand had tangled itself into Sam's hair and he was pulling his face closer, deepening the kiss as Rory's own tongue slid over Sam's.

Rory was good, Sam decided. It wasn't just the pleasant taste of his lips and mouth, a taste which Sam had long been curious about that was good; Rory himself was a good kisser. His tongue and lips were deft and aggressive without being too intrusive or overbearing. For someone supposedly inexperienced at kissing Rory was clearly a natural, or at least a natural match to his own preferences Sam realized. He didn't have long to ponder that thought as Rory further deepened the kiss and started rubbing Sam's chest with the hand that wasn't tangled in his hair. Sam briefly felt guilty that he didn't have breasts. He knew Rory wanted to be feeling breasts right now, but he tried to make it up to him by kissing him with every bit of his own ability.

**-000-**

Rory's skin was so hot that Sam briefly wondered if he should be concerned that perhaps his friend might be running a temperature. That thought was soon lost though as Rory pushed him onto his back and ground their still jean-clad hips together while he made out with Sam and rubbed his hands all over Sam's smooth, hard, naked torso.

Sam had had a lot of expectations about making out with Rory and when they had finally started doing it the week before he had thought on some level that he would end up being disappointed. That his expectations would prove to have been too high and that the experience would be more mundane than thrilling; Sam was wrong. Kissing Rory was every bit as awesome as he had imagined and since they had started doing it they had had long make out sessions every afternoon.

Suddenly Sam became aware of Rory's heat under his fingers, only his fingers were on Rory's ass. When had he taken off his jeans? Sam was pretty sure they had been there a moment earlier when he touched Rory here.

"Rors, your jeans-"

"Aren't the ones in our way, Sammy," Rory said as he pressed his forehead against Sam's, and began unbuttoning the jock's pants before he locked their lips together again.

Sam had to agree that his jeans were an unwelcome component of the afternoon's activities and he readily helped Rory slide both them and his briefs down his legs. Sam was on top of Rory now and he stumbled slightly as the pants got tangled around his knees. Rory didn't mind however since it resulted in Sam's erection forcefully pressing against his own as he braced himself against Rory's body.

The boys turned their kissing up to a fever pitch as all four legs focused their efforts on freeing Sam's lower body from what remained of its denim captor. Soon enough they were tangled together in a sweaty naked mess as they kissed harder and harder. Rory knew his lips would be swollen and bruised later and he briefly wondered if he would have to make up an imaginary girlfriend to explain their appearance to their nosey friends.

The heat radiating from Rory's body was insane. Sam wondered how they weren't both bursting into flames. There was only one thing he could think to do, and that was to try to smoother the heat with his own body. He couldn't let Rory burn after all.

"You're so hot," Sam panted in a broken voice as he pulled away, gasped for air, and then resumed his oral assault on the Irish boy's mouth. As his tongue ravaged the top of Rory's mouth Sam realized that his comment might be misconstrued. He didn't mean Rory was sexy per se, that would be an odd thing to say to his friend, he just wanted to point out how high his temperature was running.

"I mean your body is so hot," Sam clarified as he broke the kiss again and then began kissing his way down Rory's chest before honing in on his left nipple and flicking the hardened bud with his tongue. While he performed his oral pursuits, Sam worked their cocks with his hands. After a few more seconds of activity he realized that his second statement probably still hadn't dispelled the notion that he was attracted to Rory as effectively as he had meant for it to.

"I don't want you to get overheated," Sam tried a third time.

"Overheat me, Sam. Overheat me," Rory pleaded as he bucked his hips against Sam's and tangled his fingers into his friend's hair, not so subtly pushing his head down lower.

Sam's tongue darted out to lick up and down Rory's shaft and as he sucked the beads of precum off the tip of Rory's cock Sam forgot to be disgusted. Soon Sam was deep-throating Rory, having developed into a rather skilled cocksucker over the past couple of months.

"Sam turn, turn," Rory said desperately as he tried to keep his moaning in check.

Sam was confused by the request but he twisted his head in a different angle around Rory's cock.

"Ye'r legs and body. Suck ye'," Rory clarified.

They had never tried sixty-nining before, but Sam quickly realized that's what Rory wanted to do and he was more than willing to give it a shot, so he pulled off of Rory's cock – ignoring the teen's whimpers of protest – and turned his body around so that his own erection was in Rory's face. The horny guy wasted no time in pulling the throbbing organ into his mouth and sucking for all he was worth. On a subconscious level Rory was surprised to realize how much he was enjoying sucking Sam's cock. He couldn't imagine anything more satisfying in his mouth just then.

Sam was thoroughly enjoying the fruits of Rory's labors as his friend's hands roved around his hips and lower back before coming to rest on his ass pulling Sam further into his face. Sam suppressed a giggle as he realized that his balls were now resting on Rory's face just below his nose. On the other hand Sam's nose was buried in Rory's pubes so he supposed they were about even. Oddly Rory's scent was doing nothing to dampen his desire, in fact it seemed to be boosting it instead. Sam didn't bother pondering why as he bobbed his head and focused on not gagging.

It was about to happen. Rory knew that he was seconds away from coming. He quickly weighed his options. He could take Sam's dick out of his mouth and warn him, or he could go ahead and unload in Sam's mouth. He had done so a few times in the past, after warning Sam, and Sam hadn't seemed to mind, so Rory decided that he would probably prefer that to Rory breaking contact with his cock to talk about it. And so Rory moaned against Sam's cock, bucked his hips, and succumbed to the wave of pleasure that was engulfing his body.

Rory's spunk started going right down Sam's throat and he was barely even able to process the bitter taste or what was happening before he felt his own balls tighten and he gave in to an intense orgasm of his own. Rory choked slightly but maintained the seal around Sam's cock as he struggled to swallow the large load. They had gotten each other off the day before so he knew it couldn't be quite as much as it seemed to be, but it was nevertheless difficult for him to get it all down.

When they had both calmed down and were completely finished, Sam turned his body around on the bed and collapsed on his side next to Rory. He sighed deeply and gave Rory a soft look filled with affection. "Whew, that was really good."

For a second all Rory could think about was how beautiful Sam's green eyes were as he wondered about the intense look they were giving him. Then he comprehended Sam's words. "Yeah, incredible!" He said as he nodded enthusiastically.

"I love you, Rory," Sam said still giving Rory that same intense look that was confusing him so much.

"I love ye' too, Sammy," Rory answered. He felt overwhelmed by his emotions and he wasn't sure how to process them. He was scared to realize that some of what he was feeling didn't quite make sense in the context of their friendship, and that look Sam was giving him wasn't helping anything. Rory had to stop that look.

"Let's make out some more," Rory suggested, thinking that would be a good excuse for them to both close their eyes and just enjoy the moment.

"Okay," Sam said softly against his lips before they began a much slower, less urgent kissing session. They were both amused by the taste of cum still present in the other's mouth but soon all amusing thoughts, and confusing looks were forgotten as they lost themselves in a slow, sensual kiss.

**-000-**

"Guess who has a date for Valentine's Day!" Sam said as he leaned against the side of Rory's locker between classes, grinning at him.

"Tina?" Rory guessed playfully.

"Probably," Sam agreed. "But me too!"

"Oh Sam...that's great," Rory said in a tone of voice similar to one that he would have used had he found out that his dog back in Ireland needed to be put to sleep.

"Well you don't sound very excited for me," Sam observed disappointed that his best friend wasn't more enthusiastic.

"No, sorry, it's great news! I was just thinking about class...I think I failed me maths exam," Rory fibbed as he pulled his face into a mask of happiness. He had no idea why he felt so unhappy all of a sudden and it made him feel like a terrible friend.

"But you're really good at math, Rors," Sam pointed out knitting his brows together in confusion.

"It's a strange world, Sammy," Rory answered as he shrugged and shut his locker. He could figure out his odd feelings later. Right now he just needed to be there for Sam's happy moment. "So who's the lucky lady?"

"You'll never believe this! It's Quinn!" Sam said beaming again. He couldn't wait to see his former girlfriend, and now long distance friend. "She's going to be back in town for a few days. Some kinda big birthday celebration for her grandmother. But yeah we're going out for V-Day."

"That's wonderful, I know ye'll 'ave a great time," Rory answered trying not to grit his teeth. Rory realized that what he was feeling was jealously. He must be jealous that he didn't have a date himself, that had to be it. But that wouldn't do at all. He had to at least pretend to be happy for Sam. It wasn't Sam's fault Rory didn't have a date.

"Yep. So you want to hang at my place after school or yours?" Sam asked putting his arm around Rory as they walked down the hall.

"Actually I better study alone today. Got t'improve me maths," Rory answered. He hadn't seen the lie coming until it had already slipped from his lips. He wasn't sure why he did it, but he decided to go with it. At least it would give him time to figure out if there were any girls he could ask out for Valentine's Day. He realized that on some level he had assumed that he and Sam would hang out that night, which of course was a silly assumption considering it was Valentine's Day, but either way that meant he had to try to find a date on short notice.

"Oh sure, okay," Sam answered casually as he began wondering what he would do with himself. They practically lived at each other's houses, it would be weird not spending the afternoon with Rory.

**-000-**

"So what about you?" Quinn asked finishing her story and taking a sip of ice water.

"Huh?" Sam asked as he absently rolled a cherry tomato around with his fork. He glanced up and felt a small twinge of panic. Quinn looked a little hurt; had he done or said something wrong?

"Were you even paying attention to anything I said, Sam?" Quinn asked.

"Of course," Sam lied putting down his fork and giving her his full attention.

"You're such a bad liar, Sam," Quinn said with a sigh. "I thought it would be fun to catch up, but if you don't want to-"

"No, I do!" Sam said cutting her off. "I've really missed you Quinn. Honest. I guess I was just a little preoccupied. I'm sorry."

Quinn smiled sweetly at him, accepting his apology. She could always tell when Sam was lying, but that meant that she also knew when he was telling the truth, and he obviously was now. "It's okay, Sam. What's on your mind?"

"Um, Rory?" Sam answered in an unsure voice. He couldn't figure out why he was thinking so much about his friend and half hoped that Quinn could tell him. It seemed like everything she said made him think about the guy. Everything kept reminding Sam of something that Rory had said or done. And then his mind would invariably wander along some new tangent about the Irishman. It didn't make any sense to him. He saw Rory all the time. He almost never got to see Quinn. He should be catching up with her instead of thinking about Rory. Besides, she looked amazing and she seemed to be interested in getting 'reacquainted' in more than just the platonic sense.

"Is he sick?" Quinn asked confused about why Sam might be expending so much mental energy on her former Glee Club teammate.

"Nope, he's fine." Sam said with a shrug. "He doesn't have a date tonight though...I dunno, maybe I'm just worried he'll be sad or lonely."

Quinn laughed gently. Of all the things she had missed about Sam his transparency and genuine kindness were at the top of the list; however, his body was a close second and so she toed off her shoe and ran her foot up his inner thigh as she leaned in close. "I think I might know of something for us to do after dinner that will take your mind off of him."

**-000-**

Rory glanced at his phone. It had sounded like he received a text message but it was hard to tell over the noise coming from his television so he paused the movie and picked up his phone to check.

Sam: I'm outside your front door. Didn't want to ring and wake anyone up.

Rory checked the time; it was almost 1am. It's a good thing Sam hadn't rung the bell, he wouldn't have wanted the Pierces to be disturbed at this hour. Rory got up and went to the door.

"Sam, is everything okay?" Rory asked in a quiet voice as he opened the door and took in the sight of his disheveled friend.

"I don't know," Sam answered honestly. "But let's go to your room and talk about it."

"Uh, okay," Rory answered growing even more worried about what was going on. He was surprised when Sam took his hand after he came in and Rory had shut and locked the door. Rory gazed at their interlocked fingers in confusion and then gave Sam a quizzical look.

"Come on," Sam insisted leading Rory down the hallway to his room.

"Okay, so what's going on?" Rory asked immediately as he closed the door and then sat down on his bed next to Sam.

"I did a terrible thing," Sam answered miserably as he gave Rory a sad little look.

"What did ye' do?" Rory asked finding it hard to believe that Sam had committed a major transgression of any kind. Sam was always such a good person that it just didn't seem very likely to Rory that he had done something to warrant that guilty look on his face.

Sam swallowed hard and screwed up every ounce of his courage and determination. He had practiced this over and over in his head on the way over here and he knew that there was nothing he could do but just spit it out. "I cheated on my boyfriend."

Rory looked at him for several seconds trying to process his words. No, they definitely didn't make any sense. "Come again?"

"I had sex with Quinn, Rory," Sam answered unable to meet Rory's eyes and wracked with guilt.

Rory felt a wave of anger and hurt roil through him, before he realized that that didn't make sense. Why should he be angry or hurt? Quinn was hot; he should be happy for Sam. "Uh, that's good, Sammy."

"No, it's not!" Sam insisted. "I cheated on you, Rors. I'm a giant asshole."

"What are ye' talking about?" Rory demanded still feeling like they were having two separate conversations, neither of which made much sense to him. "We aren't a couple."

"Actually I think we are," Sam responded looking up at Rory to gauge his reaction. "I know it's weird. I didn't figure it out myself until after me and Quinn were done and I felt guilty, but we are."

"No, we're not," Rory insisted. They couldn't be a couple. They had always just been two straight best friends. No way did that equal a couple.

"Yes, we are," Sam declared reaching for Rory's hands. Rory pulled them away and scooted further away on the bed.

"Sam, we're not," Rory said in a voice that bordered on hostile. "We're-"

"Rory, I thought about you the entire time I was on that date. The _entire_ time...even when me and Quinn were having sex."

"Ye' thought about me while ye' were having sex with Quinn?" Rory asked feeling horrified and shocked.

"Yeah," Sam admitted in a shy voice. "I like...compared everything. And uh...it wasn't as good with her as it is with you. Then when it was over I felt incredibly guilty about it. And that's when I realized that we're a couple."

"We aren't a couple!" Rory growled getting angry.

"Yes, we are," Sam said patiently, determined to help him understand the same way he himself just had. He reached for his hands again and this time Rory didn't pull them away.

"Rory, I didn't just think about you tonight while I was out with Quinn. I think about you _all_ the time when I'm not with you. And you know how I haven't picked a college yet even though I kinda need to get on that?" Sam asked. Rory nodded in response. "Well it's because I'm scared to make plans for after I graduate because I don't know where _you'll_ be. If you go back to Ireland for your senior year then I want to try to move there, but if you stay here in Lima, I'm going to stay here too."

"Ye' can't do that, Sam!" Rory declared as he yanked his hands away, shocked by Sam's revelation. "Ye' have t'live ye'r life however ye' need t'live it."

"But Rory, that's the whole point I'm trying to make. I don't _need_ anything more than I need you." Sam put his hands on Rory's arms and locked eyes with him, wanting him to know how serious he was about what he was about to say. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Rors. I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want to take care of you when you're sick. I want to be there with you for all the happy times. Rory, I love you, and I love you as way more than just a friend. I don't need anything but you."

Rory stared at him blankly for a few moments then he stood up and walked to the bedroom door and opened it.

"Get out," Rory said in a firm, even voice.

"What?" Sam was shocked. He hadn't actually considered the possibility that Rory might not feel the same way once Sam explained it to him. It _felt_ so much to Sam like Rory did feel the same way. Sam had thought that if anything was going to be a problem it would be that he had cheated with Quinn, but he couldn't believe that Rory was just going to dismiss him like this. Sam felt a wave of intense panic seize him. "No! We need to talk about this,"

"No, We're done talking. Now get out," Rory ordered coolly as he held the door open and pointed expectantly. "Just leave me alone, Sam."

Sam bit his lip hard to keep from speaking again. To keep from pleading with Rory and losing what little remained of his self-respect. He felt like his life was over, like he had just been hit by a large truck and then thrown into an icy pond. But he managed to get to his feet and walk out of Rory's room before he broke down. Rory didn't follow him out.

When Sam got to the front door he tried to open it; he was frantic now. He had to get out and he had to get out now. But the lock wouldn't open, and by now he had tears in his eyes. He twisted and pulled and yanked but the damn door wouldn't budge. Sam bit his lip harder and tasted blood. But still he didn't cry out. He wasn't going to let himself sob until he was out of this godforsaken house and away from the person who had just shredded his heart into tiny pieces.

At last Sam managed to open the door, practically ripping it off its hinges as he scrambled out. He ran down the driveway as fast as he could and threw himself into his truck. As soon as he was safely inside he let out an agonized wail and then laid down across the front seat crying. He wasn't sure how long he laid their crying in his truck, but when he finally sat up all the lights in the Pierce house were off, including Rory's.

**-000-**

They had no reason to turn him away. As far as Burt and Carol knew there was nothing wrong between Rory and Sam, and Rory was there so often that they frequently joked about getting him his own key. So when he showed up early the morning after Valentine's Day they simply let him in, informed him that Sam wasn't awake yet, and then offered him breakfast.

"No thanks," Rory said shyly, not making eye contact with anyone. "I just want t'go talk t'Sam. May I go wake him?"

Burt and Carol exchanged curious glances. Rory hadn't acted the least bit shy or nervous around them in well over a year and when it came to Sam and Sam's room Rory usually just did as he pleased.

"Sure," Burt said at last with a shrug.

Sam thought his bedroom door was locked. He knew he had tried to lock it the night before but in his distraught state he must not have done so properly. That's why even though he had heard Rory come in he was surprised when the Irishman actually successfully entered the room. Sam mentally cursed himself for not double checking that it was locked when he had first heard Rory ring the front doorbell.

Sam's plan was to just lay there on his bed crying for...well forever. And he had managed it all night, but his plan did rather hinge on not seeing Rory or anyone else who might try to stop him. People were supposed to try his locked door, assume he was still asleep, and then give up and leave him alone. If the door wasn't actually locked then his whole plan went to hell.

"Oh Sammy!" Rory declared as soon as he walked into the room and looked at the tortured athlete. A lump formed in Rory's throat at the sight of him. Sam's eyes were so puffy and red that they were almost swollen shut and he was still wearing the same clothes he had been in the previous night, the same ones he had worn on his date. His hair was standing on end as though he had been electrocuted and Rory was pretty sure it was because Sam had been pulling on it and running his hands through it in desperation.

"Go away," Sam croaked out, surprising even himself at the way his voice broke and strained to get the words out. He hadn't realized how much his throat hurt.

"I did a _really _terrible thing," Rory said in a meek voice as he ignored Sam's protest and sat down on the bed.

"Please Rory, just leave," Sam said unable to hold back his tears as the floodgate opened again and he resumed weeping out loud. He turned away, hiding his face in the pillows.

Rory felt the tears stinging his own eyes as he laid down next to Sam and wrapped his arms around him. Despite his emotional state when he spoke he managed to keep his voice calm and even. "Don't ye want t'know what terrible thing I did?"

Sam didn't answer, couldn't answer. He just shook his head and tried to burrow further into the pillows, wishing Rory would just leave him alone and let him suffer in peace. Yet at the same time being with Rory again seemed to make everything much less painful and easier to deal with. Even though he wanted Rory to leave he was also so grateful that he was being held by him that he wanted Rory to never let go.

"I hurt me boyfriend," Rory said softly in Sam's ear, his voice filled with remorse. "It was the worst thing I've ever done in all me years. I'd do anything t'take it back if I could."

Sam sniffled and turned his head, finding his face only inches from Rory's as he did so. "Wha?" He asked still sobbing softly.

"I am _so_ sorry, Sammy. I don't deserve ye' and don't deserve ye'r forgiveness after what I did. But please, please let me be ye'r boyfriend still." Tears were silently streaming down Rory's face. "I'm so sorry."

"But Rory, I thought..." Sam trailed off not wanting to continue with his past thoughts and just wanting Rory to continue speaking.

"Sammy, ye' 'ave the stupidest boyfriend on two continents. I absolutely don't deserve ye, but ye' do 'ave me, totally and completely. And I realize now that ye' have had me for a long time now. I'm ye'rs, and I'll be ye'rs until ye' break up with me. I love ye' more than anything else in the world."

"Really? You mean it?" Sam asked feeling another flood of emotions, this time pleasant ones, threatening to overwhelm him again.

"O' course I do," Rory vowed staring into Sam's eyes as he pulled their bodies closer together on the bed.

"Oh Rors, I love you too. So much!" Sam declared burying his face in Rory's neck.

"Good, then that's all we need," Rory said as he nuzzled his face against Sam's hair and kissed him softly.

**-The End-**


End file.
